


Mammon's Most Precious Treasure

by marieeeeegc



Series: Through Our Pact [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Pact Marks (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieeeeegc/pseuds/marieeeeegc
Summary: After a night out with Mammon, they find themselves longing to be close at all times. They end forming a bond like no other.Note: The books in this series do not have to be read in order.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Through Our Pact [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Mammon's Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> The books in this series do not have to be read in order.

Laughs escaped MC’s mouth as Mammon tugged their arm, pulling them along to his car. Not more than five minutes ago MC was playing a poker game with a group of demons with Mammon watching from the background. They were winning in fact. By a lot. However, sometime during the last round, one of the other players finally noticed the shimmers from Mammon’s pact on MC’s thigh. It was probably not the smartest decision to wear shorts, no matter how good they looked in them, but now wasn’t the time for regrets. After connecting the dots between Mammon's suspicious-looking pact and the human on a winning streak, the demons were less than pleased. They retaliated by trying to attack MC and take their grimm but they were saved by their guardian demon, who didn’t forget to grab the money they won on the way out. That how they ended up in this situation, Mammons hand it theirs, the wind in their hair, and the laughing coming from both of them filling the air and mixing like a symphony that only Mammon and they knew.

Jumping into the passenger's seat MC’s heart pounded. Mammon followed seconds later into the driver seat. He shoved his keys into the ignition and stomped on the gas pedal. As the car speed of MC reached overturning on the radio they glanced over at Mammon. The window had been rolled down and the wind was blowing through Mammon’s locks, his sunglasses had been discarded leaving his piercing blue eyes on display, his lips were spread into a playful smile, MC’s heart jumped at the sight. 

“Fucking hell doll your amazing” Mammon’s voice came out raspy as he faced MC his smile growing wider. MC smirked and grabbed the grim to start counting.

“So are you. I mean you got me out of there so quickly you’re getting good at rescuing me.”

“I mean what did you expect? I'm The Great Mammon after all,” after briefly boasting he looked back at the road again. They were going in an unfamiliar direction but MC hardly noticed as their eyes were back on Mammon scanning over his fame. They didn’t notice the smile that crept onto their face either as they stared either.  
“So how much did you make?”  
“I made about two thousand grimm...” snapping back to reality MC split the money in half placing half in their wallet and the other half in the cupholder between the seats. “...and so did you”

“M-me? You don't gotta pay me to save ya’,” Mammon glanced down at the wad that laid his between them smile replaced by a worried look. It wasn’t like Mammon to turn down money but he wanted MC to know that he was there for them and not the cash.

“I’m not paying you for saving time with me. We’re a team remember? We’re partners in crime. Don’t tell me that YOU'RE turning down grimm.”

“Partners in crime,” Mammon whispered a blush coming to his cheeks. He turned his head hoping the human next to him wouldn’t notice. MC finally looked out to the road noting that they were surrounded by forest on both sides. For a second anxiety crept up their spine but one look at Mammon told them that they were safe.

“So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise? I didn’t know we were going anywhere after the casino.”

“Yup and you better be thankful that I’m taking ya’ anywhere, human.” The two of them drove in peaceful quiet for a bit, until they had made it to their destination. Mammon began to slow his car pulling up to a cliff that overlooked a sea of dark water. The waves were crashing against the base of the cliff creating loud but soothing noises. He began to exit the car grabbing a blanket from the back seat with him.

“I’m thankful for every second with you,” the words came before MC could stop them any longer and their face grew bright red. They noticed Mammon pausing for a second on his way out but he didn’t say anything. Following him out they walked closer to the edge as Mammon placed the blanket in front of a rock that was large enough to reach his waist. 

“Oi MC don’t go so close to the edge it’s dangerous” Mammon yelled out to them, a worried look crossing over his face. He hesitantly sat on the blanket watching them closely.

“Well it's good that I have you here with me it’s it then. You’ll protect me,” MC yelled back their head tilting up towards the moon with their eyes closed. They removed their jacket trying to feel as much of the salty air as possible. They had no idea where this newfound confidence came from but they decided to take advantage of it while it lasted. Their heart clenched again and MC released that they wanted Mammon close to their heart at all times. So, despite them loving the smell of salt from the sea and the way the breeze rushed past them they left the edge of the cliff returning to Mammon’s side. MC looked down at him with a soft smile. He 'tsked at MC’s comment but couldn’t stop the blush on his cheek from growing. His eyes scanned over them landing on the pact mark and then their face.

“I wouldn’t hav’ had to save ya’ if you didn’t wear those shorts. What were ya’ thinking letting everyone see it. Of course, they figured it out,” Mammon frowned but they could tell he wasn’t angry. They sat next to him, crossed their legs, and looked up at Mammon.

“Please you act like you don’t want everyone to see it.”

“Why would I want everyone to see my mark on some dumb human.”

“So you don’t want everyone to know you’re my first demon?”

“Do you want everyone you know?” Mammon grumbled out and paused to look down at his lap. His face tainted by a sad, lonely frown tainting his face. “We can move it you know? We can move it to somewhere you can hide it better like your back or stomach or somethin’,” MC turned their body so they now sat diagonal from him. Reaching their hand out tracing his jawline. As their eyes searched his face with concern, his shocked eyes met theirs. MC moved their hand from his jaw to lay flat against his cheek. Shifting their legs from the crossed position to kneeling they lend forward locking their lips with his. His lips tasted like the demonus he had drunk earlier at the casino and ridiculously sweet chocolate. Mammon's eyes grew wide eyes in surprise but he quickly relaxed allowing his tongue to graze their lower lip. His hands found their hips and he lifted them onto his lap. MC’s hand found his chest as they withdrew to breathe. Their eyes meet once again.  
“Mammon, I...” they breathed out his name but stopped themselves the catch their breath before continuing “Let’s move the pact mark,” they bit their lip trying to hide their embarrassment.

“Oh” Mammon's face flashed a hurt look and he dropped his hands from their hips. He broke contact with their eyes and looked down aimlessly trying to find anything to distract him. MC smiled and grabbed his right hand.

“I want it here,” they placed his hand over their heart. Somewhere between standing on the cliff and sitting on his lap MC had figured out how to always keep him close to their heart. Mammon’s breath stopped as he looked at his hand and their face quickly switched between the two.

“Y-you... I… we,” Mammon paused and breathed allowing himself time to think. “Fine but I want something in return.” MC’s hand remained on his but their smile faltered believing that he was going to ask grimm or jewels or something materialistic.

“Sure what do you want?” He grabbed their hand that held his to their heart and led it over to his heart instead. 

“I want…I want you to put a pact mark here too,” his voice came out as a whisper, his eyes searched theirs for some kind reaction. They were met with wide eyes that looked as though they were about to start tearing up. MC knew what it meant for a demon of his rank to have himself marked. It was nearly unheard of and as far as they knew Mammon had never allowed himself to be marked by anyone before. It would strengthen their bond in ways almost nothing else could, going as far as to be able to feel the other emotions if they wished to share.

“Are you sure? I mean I know it’s a big deal and people might ta-”

“I don’t care. Please let me,” he growled and pulled them forward, his lips locking with theirs again. His hand wandered their hips and waist. He growled again as they pulled away, their foreheads touching. He looked towards their eyes and noted that they were closed with tears moving down their cheeks.

“Yes, yes, let's do it,” their voice wavered as they began nodding their head frantically. Their fist gripped his shirt as he wiped the tears from their face.

“Oi, why are you crying you're supposed to be happy.”

“I am happy. So… um, how do we do this?”

“Well for yours it’s going to hurt more than the first time… a lot more. But I just have to repeat the spell from when we first made the pact. Except for this time, I’ll have to think of a specific spot for the pact mark. For mine, it’s a similar spell but you’ll have to say the spell yourself. You’ll also have to think of some sort of symbol you want to represent you. Make sure you like it because it can’t be changed. Don’t worry I’ll teach you the words. Do you want to go first?”

“S-sure,” all of MC’s earlier confidence was gone, like the waves themselves had washed them away leaving behind nothing but the raw emotions in their heart. They had remembered how the searing hot pain on their thigh when they first made their pact. However, just like last time, they would go through it once again even a hundred times over to have him close to them. Mammon took MC’s hands in his own, entwining their fingers.

“ Okay take a deep breath,” he paused, waiting for them to get ready. After seeing them nod he continued. “Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command!” The familiar burning pain returned in MC’s thigh. They groaned in response to the pain and their grip on Mammon's hand tightened.

“I, Mammon, bind myself to this human,” Mammon pulled them forward letting their headrest in the crook of their neck as they let out a loud cry. The pain spread inhabiting both their thigh and their chest. Mammon was right, it was worse. Much worse.

“Lend them my power for I am the Avatar of Greed,” Mammon finished, wrapping his arm around their trembling form. He felt MC lift their hand to their chest over the newly formed pact mark.

“Are you alright?” he whispered to them.

“Is it going to hurt you too?”

“You're shaking like this and all ya’ can worry about is me. It won’t hurt me, heat doesn’t bother me.”

“I’m fine… I’ve never been better,” MC’s fingers continue to move over the pact mark, their heart flutter in their chest. They lifted their head back up and confidently smiled at him hoping he would see that they were ready to continue.

“ Okay, for you have to say the same thing but in reverse. Like um… in the parts I say I you say he and you’ll say this demon instead of this human and um ugh…” Mammon groaned in frustration from not knowing how to explain, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s okay I think I get what you mean and I think I remember it from a lesson at R.A.D. So, I’ll just try and if I say something wrong you can correct me.”

“Alright,” Mammon looked away embarrassed. MC’s hand caught his jaw again tilting him face upward so their eyes could meet. Seeing their smile he relaxed in their touch ready to become theirs.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command!” MC’s voice was strong and commanding it was the same voice they used when using the pacts. Their hands cupped his cheeks preceding to slide down his neck and rest on his chest. His shirt was unbuttoned on top allowing MC to move the soft material to the side giving them a full view of the area over his heart. The skin started to glow a golden color. Mammon closed his eyes, the warmth of the mark forming and the gentleness of MC’s touch was soothing. He felt at peace and found himself wishing that this moment could be paused and sealed away. If it could he would place it in a jar with all his memories MC where he could visit it whenever he pleased. 

“I bind this demon, Mammon, to myself, MC. Lend me his power for he is the Avatar of Greed,” they continued. MC’s watched his face for any sign that they had done the spell wrong. After not finding any hint that something wasn't wrong their gaze returned to the pact mark that was now glowing more prominently. The mark appeared to be a mix between Mammon’s pact mark on their chest and the symbol they had imagined would represent themselves. Mammon opened his eyes back up looking at the newly formed mark.

“Do you like it?” MC sounded worried as if he might regret his hasty decision. They didn’t know that decision was anything but last minute. It was a decision that had kept him up for many nights and once he had finally decided to do it the question of how to approach the topic invaded his mind.

“I love it doll. Do you want to touch it?” he smirked at them from seeing the joy written on their face. He had heard before that when both parties had a pact mark the effects of the bond were strengthened. If someone were to touch the mark it would be felt in the others, the feeling would depend on who touched it. Now that they both had the mark he wanted to explore their new connection. He watched them slowly lift their hand to his chest. Their fingertips lightly brushed the area before they jerked their hand away drawing in a quick gasp. Surprised by their sudden reaction Mammon frowned in confusion only to be met with a surprised face that looked as though they had found the world's largest treasure chest.

“My stars, it felt…”

“What did it feel like?” he questioned his voice filled with curiosity. Finding no words to describe the feeling they just shook their head at him. If they couldn’t describe it he would feel it for themselves. Lifting his hand to the mark he immediately understood their loss of words. It felt like their hand is his, like their symphony of laughter. It felt like the sound of the sea crashing against the rocky cliff, like the breeze in his hair, and their lips on theirs. It felt like one of their schemes going right with the adventurous effects of when their schemes going wrong. It felt like love. 

Mammon did notice them reaching for his chest but he felt it when they did. Every cell in his body was alive and fire. For MC it was no different. Their emotions were going haywire. Tears slid down their face. They studied his face and could tell that his emotions matched their own. 

“It feels like how you make me feel,” MC spoke quietly yet quickly. As if the answer to his question fell from the sky, landed on their lap, and was now at risk of slip away.  
Mammon choked at their response and he had realized that he had lied. He wouldn’t stick this moment in a jar with all the rest given the chance. No. This was is most precious treasure. He would lock it away in a treasure chest and sink it to the bottom of the sea before them. He would hide it away like the most valuable treasure he’s ever owned because surely no one in the three realms ever deserved a moment like this.


End file.
